


The Bravest Thing of All

by LunarEclipse



Series: The Golden Trio [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Harry Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Hermione Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, OT3, PTSD RECOVERY, Polyamorous Golden Trio, Polyamorous Soulmates, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Ron Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, The Golden Trio, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: Being brave was a hard thing to do.Harry James Potter knew this more than most. Bravery, however, didn't mean that you weren't scared, you didn't have to be fearless or reckless to be brave. All you had to do was remember why you were being brave. Remember why you were fighting, at least that had worked out well for Harry since he was eleven.These two, these two were his reason for being brave, he had to be brave for Hermione and the way she snorted if she laughed too hard, the way that she loved braiding his ever-growing hair when she was bored. He had to be brave for Ron and the way his smile could light up a room, how his booming laugh echoed and caused everyone around him to laugh as well.With these two, he could do the bravest thing of all.





	The Bravest Thing of All

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too long to finish. Hopefully, the next one will be posted sooner.  
> Anywho, let me be perfectly clear, I love Molly Weasley. I think she's an amazing mother and strong woman, also with that being said, I take her as a very traditional mother. So I hope you won't damn her because of her actions, she's going to do the very best she can. Promise.  
> Also, sorry if anyone seems OOC and the characters looks are how I picture them myself. Harry may seem a little 'weak' but he's not, he's just been through a great ordeal, as have Ron and Hermione. So that's why they're all so protective of each other.  
> If you have any prompts please comment them below, I'm currently working on one so if I don't post your prompts for a while, I'll get to them as soon as I can.  
> on to the story!  
> Enjoy!~  
> -Luna

Being brave was a hard thing to do.

Harry James Potter knew this more than most. Bravery, however, didn't mean that you weren't scared, you didn't have to be fearless or reckless to be brave. All you had to do was remember why you were being brave. Remember why you were fighting, at least that had worked out well for Harry since he was eleven.

The black haired male bit his lip nervously as he ran his fingers through his hair, it was currently falling a bit past shoulder length and had calmed down a lot since it had started growing longer. His round glasses had been replaced by a pair of more modern rectangle frames that looked flattering on his soft features.

With a small sigh, Harry finished buttoning up his white long sleeve shirt and fiddled with the emerald green bow tie that Luna had given him last Christmas.

Turning to grab his suit jacket Harry paused looking around the room “Hermione! Do you know where my suit jacket is?” He called frantically, lifting up the blankets of their king size bed and searching for the black jacket.

It had been almost 7 months since they had discovered they were soulmates and it had been amazing since then.

Harry felt like everything had fallen into place, feeling happy and loved in a way he never had before. Two months into their relationship he had gradually moved into Ron and Hermione’s room and his old room slowly became a home office. There has been plenty of romantic outings and dates, dozens of passionate kisses and some heavy petting. Yet they hadn't gone farther than that, honestly, Harry wasn't sure how the three of them would go about having sex-

Harry's pale cheeks flushed red and he shook himself from his thoughts as he got on all fours and looked up under the bed. He felt a tap on the bottom of his bare foot and yelped hitting his head on the bed frame. “Ouch!” he cried and crawled out, falling back on his bum and rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione stood there, biting her lip, looking guilty and like she wanted to laugh all at the same time. “I uh, found your jacket?” she pointed out sheepishly, holding up the black suit jacket with emerald green stitching.

The brunette herself had her hair up in a delicate bun, a few strands framing her face. Her brown eyes were highlighted with light pink eyeshadow, rose-colored gloss on her lips, and a pair of pink diamond earrings. The dress she wore fell to her knees, a beautiful rose gold color, it had a darker pink lace peeking out from the bottom and a lace halter top that connected to a sweetheart neckline. A knitted white shawl around her shoulders. A pair of pink flats on her feet.

“You look beautiful” Harry breathed, rubbing the back of his neck. Hermione laughed softly and got on one knee, gently touching Harry’s cheek with a fond smile “you as well” she hummed tilting her head and running her fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Won’t you let me style your hair?” she inquired her brown eyes searching. Harry tilted his head and went to speak when Ron walked in and gave a wide grin “You two aren't having any fun without me are you?” he joked plopping down on the bed. Hermione huffed and stood up swatting at the back of Ron’s head “Honestly Ronald, get up! You’ll wrinkle your outfit!” she scolded and Ron groaned before sitting up.

The redhead's short hair had been slicked back loosely, tiny pieces falling in his eyes. He wore a baby blue button up shirt which brought out the blue in his eyes, and black slacks with a black tie. Shiny black dress shoes on his feet. Ron sighed softly and looked at Harry, smirking a little “What are you doing on the floor?” he asked curiously.

Harry shook his head and stood up “I don’t know anymore” he muttered and took his jacket from Hermione with a small thank you. Harry turned and slid on the jacket brushing his hands over it nervously. “Are you alright Harry?” Hermione asked softly, setting her manicured hands on his shoulders gently. Harry locked eyes with her in the mirror before turning and hugging her tightly, releasing a heavy breath of air. “No” he breathed.

“What’s wrong?” Ron asked walking over and gently prying Harry from Hermione “You worried about tonight?” he inquired softly, rubbing a thumb across Harry’s cheekbone. Closing his eyes the raven-haired man leaned into the touch “What if they don’t accept us?” he asked in a pained voice.

Hermione made a small upset sound and pinched his arm “Honey don't you worry about that” she cooed causing Harry to open his eyes and look at her “ Why shouldn’t I worry about that, what if they get angry and they don’t accept us? if that happens it’ll be all my fault” he sniffed.

Ron squeezed his shoulder “If they don’t accept us then that’s their loss, I know that we...we kinda rushed into this” Ron stated apologetically “and tonight was me and Mione's idea, if you need more time, than we can wait to tell them Hare” he comforted, his blue eyes piercing.

Harry gave a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, remembering all the times the Dursleys hadn’t accepted him, every hit and every time he had been starved, they were his family and they were supposed to love and accept him no matter what, yet they hadn’t.

Over the past few years, his therapist had helped him come to terms with his childhood and had helped him realize that it _had been_ abuse.

Hary mentally punched himself, the Dursleys were not his family. His family was standing in front of him looking at him in worry. His family was Molly and Arthur and the rest of the redheaded bunch, his family was Ginny and Luna, Andromeda and Teddy, Neville and his fiancee Hannah.

Maybe that was why he was so scared to tell them about his relationship with Ron and Hermione. Harry opened his mouth to say that he wasn’t ready, he wasn't brave enough yet. The words died on his tongue as he looked at them. These two, these two were his reason for being brave, he had to be brave for Hermione and the way she snorted if she laughed too hard, the way that she loved braiding his ever-growing hair when she was bored. He had to be brave for Ron and the way his smile could light up a room, how his booming laugh echoed and caused everyone around him to laugh a well.

Harry recalled a long time ago when a meddlesome old man had kindly said _‘It takes a great deal of Bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends’_ the man had always been an old coot, Harry thought fondly. Though his words, Harry felt, applied here. For Ron and Hermione, he could do the bravest thing of all. He could stand up to their friends and family and tell them that he loved Ron and Hermione with all his heart.

“When are we leaving?” Harry asked suddenly, the oh so familiar determined glint in his eyes making Ron and Hermione smile fondly.

“As soon as you put on some shoes” the brunette teased and they all laughed softly.

 

* * *

 

****

“Oh! There you three are!” Molly fluttered around them as they walked in the door, eyeing their formal clothing with approval. The red-haired woman was dressed in a nice blue dress, her hair pulled back in a braid. Her bright brown eyes locked on Ron and she laughed hugging him tightly “How’s the birthday boy feeling?’ she inquired pulling back to cup his cheeks.

Ron’s eyes sparkled and he leaned into her touch “I’m doing good, especially with Harry and Hermione keeping me in line” he joked and Molly laughed pulling back to hug Hermione and Harry.

“Come one you three, you arrived last as always” she tutted with a small smirk. Hermione laughed and nudged Harry’s shoulder as they walked to the kitchen “Harry couldn't find his dress shoes again” she commented. Ron chuckled and playfully winked at the raven-haired man “You should really take better care of your stuff Hare” he teased.

Molly made a small sound, as she went and checked on the food “So...you three are still living together?” she inquired softly. Harry felt his heart drop a little as she went on “I love you like my own son Harry, but Ron and Hermione really should be looking for their own place, after all a wedding can't be too far along” she teased smiling at them.

Harry’s mouth felt dry so he licked his lips, as he opened his mouth to speak, he was saved by a familiar redhead popping her head through the back door. “Mum are they here yet?” she called and gasped at seeing them “Hey guys!” she chirped. Ginny looked gorgeous as always, Harry thought fondly.

Her hair had been cut to chin length, almost permanently windblown now and days from her job as Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, she wore a dark blue knee length dress, a single strap on her right shoulder, a white knit sweater, and black tennis shoes. Blue and green feathers were weaved in her hair and she wore matching earrings.

The youngest Weasley gave a firm hug to Ron “Alright birthday boy?” she teased, punching his shoulder. Ron chuckled and nodded, Ginny hugged Hermione and then turned to Harry, looking down at him “Hi Harry” she spoke softly her eyes full of affection.

“Hey Gin” he told her, before hugging her tightly. He would always have a place for Ginny in his heart, just like she would him. He was endlessly grateful that they had ended on good terms, and honestly, he saw how happy Luna made her and knew the two soulmates were perfect for each other.

Pulling back, Ginny bounced on the balls of her feet grinning excitedly “They're all waiting outside” she told them and Ron snorted “Who's all here anyhow?” he asked, nervously gripping Hermione's hand behind Harry.

Ginny hummed her bright brown eyes thinking “Luna, dad, George, Charlie, Percy, and Audrey, they brought Lucy as well, Neville and Hannah, Seamus and Dean (here Ginny’s nose crinkled a bit), and Bill and Fleur sent their apologies but Victorie is sick and they couldn’t find a sitter, I think that’s all” she took a deep breath after.

Ron clapped his hands and puffed out his chest dramatically “Well then, we shouldn’t keep my adoring fans waiting” he stated in a posh voice. Harry snorted and smacked the back of his head “Oh stuff it Ronald” he sneered jokingly. Ron gasped dramatically “I’m the birthday boy, you can’t wound me!” he crowed. Harry shared a fond look with Hermione “Oh dear, I apologize for the great offense I have committed” Harry played along bowing at the waist and looking up at Ron through his eyelashes.

“Whatever could I do to make it up to you?” he stated in a sorrowful voice. Ron smirked a dark look in his eyes, causing Harry to turn pink. Luckily before Ron could say something entirely too inappropriate, Hermione cleared her throat and Ron shook his head, patting Harry like a dog.

“I declare that you do the dishes for a week!~” he trilled and bounded out the back door, laughs and welcomes were heard and Harry stood straight with a light laugh.

“You two” Hermione breathed fondly and Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around her. “Shall we go make sure he doesn’t eat everything himself?” He joked and Hermione laughed, wrapping an arm around him in return “Of course” she giggled, a bright smile on her face.

Neither were aware of the knowing eyes of Ginny Weasley watching after them, a sly smirk on her lips. “Can you help me bring out dinner?” Molly asked her pulling out her wand. Ginny shook her head and laughed lightly.

 

“Of course mum”

 

* * *

 

_-Happy Birthday dear Ronald, Happy Birthday to you!~”_

 

Ron gave a bright laugh and blew out his candles, smiling at everyone around him. “Thank you all so much!” He cheered and picked up his glass. “I’d like to make a toast,” he told them which calmed down the cheers so he could speak. Ron’s eyes flicked to Harry who was next to him, and Hermione who was on the other side of Harry.

Taking a short breath he raised his glass of champagne “I’m now 22 years old” he started and shook his head with a grin “Who’d have ever thought I’d make it this far?” he joked causing a couple sparse laughs. He sobered up slightly and gave a small smile “Everyone here, and many who couldn't be here, helped me get to live on, and I couldn't thank you more” he said sincerely.

“You’re going soft on us Ronnie!” Seamus called and Ron and everyone else laughed.

“Yeah well,” he shrugged with a chuckle.

“When are we going to eat?” Ginny called smirking at him. Ron sent her a playful glare his blue eyes glittering. “Before we dig into this lovely cake my mother made, I have an announcement to make” he took a deep breath and looked at Harry and Hermione. The brunette perked up and stood to come to stand on his other side and clasped his hand smiling up at him brightly.

“More like we have a big announcement” she corrected with a big smile.

“Oh, you’re getting married!” Molly cried happily jumping up and clasping her hands under her chin. Hermione gave a nervous laugh and looked to Ron “Umm not exactly” she told them.

“A bit bigger than that” Ron stated giving a nervous smile.

“You knocked her up!” George called with a laugh, Ron flushed and glared at him “No!” he shouted feeling flustered. “We...” Ron took a deep breath and looked at Harry holding out a rough calloused hand. Harry felt like his heart would pound out of his chest, Ron’s eyes bore into his giving him the strength to stand and gently grab his hand lacing their finger together.

Harry looked at all the shocked faces and held his chin up, giving a bright smile “I cast the soulmate charm, because I was curious, and well” He looked to Ron and Hermione who smiled encouragingly. “We’re, I mean the three of us, we are” he shook his head and Hermione spoke up.

“What Harry means is that the three of us, Ronald, Harry and I, are soulmates” she gave a happy laugh her eyes crinkling. “And we’re really happy together” Ron said softly squeezing both of his soulmates hands. It was silent for a few long moments and Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach, this was it. They wouldn’t accept him, and he would gracefully bow out, even if it would kill him to leave them he would, just to save their family from falling apart.

The silence was broken by Ginny hopping up and grinning widely “I KNEW IT!” She hollered and threw her hand out towards Seamus across the table “You owe me 10 gallons!” she crowed and Seamus sighed but smiled reaching into his pocket to hand the coins over.

“Are we supposed to be surprised?” Neville asked in confusion, a warm smile on his face “You guys always were closer than normal” and his fiance giggled her smile kind and her blue eyes mischievous “Were we supposed to think you weren’t together?’ Hannah asked causing Neville to laugh.

“I could see you were bound together long before now” Luna commented dreamily, her arm around Ginny who continued to boast to Seamus. Percy cleared his throat and walked over clasping Ron’s shoulder “It’s not entirely normal” he started stiffly, but gave a small smile “But you three do make a rather good team” he admitted and Ron laughed hugging Percy tightly.

Charlie raised his glass to them before sipping “I’ve seen weirder things before” he teased and George laughed nodding.

“I’d like to speak with you three in the kitchen” Molly interrupted. Arthur stood up and touched her shoulder “Molly it’s a party” he told her gently and she sent him a stern look “The kitchen now you three” she demanded, stalking towards the kitchen.

“Harry” Hermione whispered and he realized at that moment he was shaking badly “Sorry I…” He bit his lip and Ron set a hand on his shoulder, his eyes upset “It’s okay, come on” he urged and they headed towards the kitchen.

“I can’t let them face her alone” Ginny muttered softly to Luna (the blond had her hair to her hips in a messy fashion, a beautiful silk aquamarine dress and her radish earrings) Luna simply smiled and pressed a kiss to Ginny’s cheek “Go ahead love” she murmured softly. Ginny gave her a smile and shot up, chasing after her father who had already begun heading inside.

Harry felt sick to his stomach, they were in the living room,  Ron and Hermione on either side of him on the couch, and Molly stood in front of them an upset look on her face “now really! A joke like this on Ron's birthday! You three should have known better!” She lectured and Ron stood up a hand coming in front of Harry and Hermione as if to protect them “it's not a joke mum! These two are my soulmates!” He urged his eyes furious.

Molly shook her head “more than one soulmate is not possible!” She shouted her voice growing louder.  Hermione stood up next righteous anger in her eyes “that is in fact false! It's shown in history books that really powerful witches and wizards can have more than one soulmate! Merlin himself had two soulmates! Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon in fact!” Hermione was blazing “it had been speculated for a long time, that due to the power of the magic covering Hogwarts that the founders were all soulmates! A recent finding of Helga Hufflepuff's journals confirmed this theory! So yes it is possible!” Hermione's voice never raised above a shout, but it was strong and demanded people listen to her.

Molly looked like she was about to pull out her wand and start cursing something, and Arthur set a calming hand on her shoulder looking at the three of them with a proud smile.

“I always thought there was something odd here, congrats you three” he smiled and the vein on Molly's temple seemed to be trying to burst out of her skull “Arthur! How can you say that!” She practically shrieked.

“Mum enough!” Ginny's voice cut through the room and she stormed over her eyes bright “you didn't react like this when I announced Luna, why?” She questioned and Molly took a calming breath giving Ginny a tight smile “this is not the time, however, I had assumed that once you were done playing fairy tail games, you would consider finding a proper husband and start a family.” Ginny flinched back her expression hurt.

“So you don't think soulmates are real?” Ron asked angrily. Molly shook her head “I don't doubt they exist, but I doubt that you need them, Arthur and I are not soulmates and plenty of people meet their soulmates and nothing happens! Remus and Sirius were proof of that” she explained her expression tired.

Hermione clenched Ron's hand tightly “Sirius and Remus stayed in the platonic range, that is true that soulmates _can_ do that, just because someone is your soulmate doesn't mean you fall in love with them, and doesn't that say something?! That despite us three being soulmates, despite us knowing how much hate and prejudice we might find, that we'll still fight to be together?” Hermione's voice was passionate as she pleaded with Molly to listen.

“Hermione and I had been trying to figure out how to ask Harry to join us before we realized we were soulmates, that shows how much we love him mum” Ron urged, practically begging.

Molly's eyes were damp and they flicked between the three of them “I...I just can't accept this” she murmured a hand curling against her chest.

Harry James Potter was many things. He had been called a self-sacrificing idiot more than once. He had been told that his happiness mattered. But seeing the distraught look on Molly's face, the hurt and angry look on Hermione, Ron and Ginny's. Along with the conflicted expression on Arthur's. He knew it was time to put his offer on the table.

Standing up he gave an easy-going smile that made his heart ache “it's all fine Molly” he assured closing his eyes as he tried to keep hold of his smile. “I can see how much trouble me being involved in this relationship will cause, so I won't mind stepping aside if that will make everyone stop fighting” he assured.

The room was silent before Harry let out a grunt as Hermione grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled him over, pressing her forehead to his, Harry was forced to look into her damp brown eyes that burned with anger and passion.

“Don't you dare” she growled a hand coming up to cup his cheek “don't you dare say something like that you stupid selfless idiot” she pecked his nose and pulled back so Ron could lean down to but his forehead against Harry’s gently.

“We love you, you gigantic prat, so don't you dare say you'll leave” Ron urged kissing Harry's cheek. Harry's eyes felt damp “I don't want to cause trouble” he mumbled and Hermione scoffed batting him upside the head “you're being stupid if you even tried to leave Ron and I would hunt you down with everything in our abilities and drag you back” she promised her eyes stern.

“You're worth everything Harry” Ron stated seriously pulling Harry into his arms and hugging him tightly, Hermione pressed against his back hugging them both the best she could.

Squeezed between his soulmates Harry grit his teeth his hands clenching the front of Ron's shirt- absentmindedly he thought Hermione would be angry with the wrinkles he was no doubt causing- and nuzzled the broad chest in front of him.

Ron pressed a kiss to his head and pulled back, Hermione being quick to curl herself around Harry as best she could while standing.

“Mum, if you can't accept us, we'll leave" Ron swore his stance firm and his eyes determined. Molly gasped in horror. “You will not only lose one son, but another son and one daughter as well, Because I know you care about them like you do your biological kids, but if you can't accept us, then we will leave and never look back” he promised.

Ginny stepped up next to him and gently punched his shoulder “two daughters because if you can't accept them I know you'll never be able to accept Luna and me.” She was firm, squeezing her brothers wrist supportively.

Ron shot her a thankful smile and Molly shook “Arthur! Do something about this!” She yelled looking at them in horror. “You're wrong love. Look at them Molly, and I mean really look.” Arthur urged her and Molly blinked tears sliding down her cheeks as she looked to where Hermione held Harry close as if she could protect him from the world. How Ron stood strong and brave, so resolute.

Her mind flashed back to when Harry wouldn't let anyone touch him other than Ron and Hermione, how every time the three were together they worked like a well-oiled machine. Every smile and loving look, every sweet touch, and playful shove. It all hit her in a second and she felt breathless.

How...could she stop something like this?

Molly closed her eyes “I'm sorry” she sobbed and covered her face “I'm sorry I didn't realize” she breathed and Arthur hugged her tightly smiling at the kids over her head.

Molly looked at them and nodded “it will take some time” she started wiping her face and standing straight “I had such picture perfect ideals for you all” she confessed looking at them with solid brown eyes. “But I will learn to accept you, _all of you_ ” the last part was directed towards Ginny who gave her a smile that was beaming.

“All I can promise to do is try” Molly conceded. Ron nodded smiling at her thankfully “that's all we ask” he assured. “Shall we go back outside then?” their mother asked and Ron looked back at his lovers and felt his heart clench. They needed to talk to Harry and soon.  “We'll follow you our in a minute” he promised and Molly nodded guiding Arthur and Ginny back outside.

It was silent for a few moments before Hermione spoke maneuvering Harry into a sitting position on the couch “what were you thinking Harry James Potter?” She inquired sternly. Harry didn't look at them, merely kept his bright green eyes locked on his shoes.

“We can wait all day love” Ron commented and Harry sighed, his eyes flicking up to look at them. “I'm not worth losing your family for” he stated hesitantly. When both of his lovers flared up in righteous anger he winced a bit.  

“Harry no matter what anyone else says, no matter what anyone else thinks. You are ours.” Ron promised getting to his knees to grip Harry's hands tightly. “You are our sun and our moon, and maybe we can be a little overprotective and possessive of you but” Ron smiled fondly “with all we've been through can you blame us?” He joked and Harry gave a wet laugh. Hermione plopped down next to Harry and wrapped her arms around him kissing his cheek and temple.

“Never think that we want you to leave us because both of us would be absolutely broken-hearted, you are _ours._ Just like you and Ron are mine, and you and I are Ron's.” Hermione's voice was full of love and Harry sighed heavily feeling surrounded by his lover's warmth and care.

“Okay” he conceded and Ron nodded “good because if you ever think like that again, Hermione and I will just lock you in the bedroom with us until you believe just how much we love you” he promised with a wink and Harry’s face turned flaming red.

Both of his lovers chuckled at him and he rolled his eyes “I love you, Hermione, I love you Ron” he said after a minute.

They both smiled brightly, Hermione kissed his cheek “I love you Harry” she leaned over and kissed Ron's “I love you Ronald” and Ron true to form leaned up and pressed a passionate kiss against Hermione's lips causing her to moan softly. When he pulled back he grinned “ love you Mione”  when he turned to Harry the green-eyed man tried to flee but was caught and assaulted by his lovers mouth “mmph!....ah hah” Harry gasped breathily into the kiss and when Ron pulled back the ginger gently nipped his bottom lip “love you hare”

“If you three are done” Ginny's voice called dryly. The three looked to see her leaning against the fireplace “your guests are waiting” she then turned and walked back outside.

“Come on” Ron urged with a smile and they all three walked outside, Harry's heart feeling light.

_When they were together, any challenges that they faced would be beaten. As long as he had these two by his side, he knew he could do anything._

_Maybe Old Dumbledore was onto something about love being the strongest thing._

 

~Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Have a great Day/Night!~  
> -Luna


End file.
